Embodiments of present disclosure relate to an array substrate, a method for manufacturing the array substrate, and a display device.
In recent years, display technologies have been developed rapidly. In a field of display technology represented by liquid crystal displays (LCDs), gate lines and data lines as well as gate electrodes, source electrodes and drain electrodes in thin film transistors (TFTs), which are made of a metal with low-resistance properties, for example, copper (Cu), have already been applied to display devices due to an increase in resolution, an increase in a display size, and a low-resistance wiring required by the integration of driver circuits in the display devices.
However, metals with low-resistance properties such as Cu are active, therefore if conductive connection members such as a gate line and other wirings made of Cu are used, a surface of Cu is liable to be oxidized during an etching process, resulting in poor contact and affecting conductive performance of conductive members.